Hard Day's Work
by C.J. Nanashi
Summary: Rei finally relaxes after what seems like days of hard work, only to find Nagisa hard at work himself. Lemon One-shot, YAOI, don't like it don't read it.


After a grueling day of nothing but mindless work, it felt wonderful to finally collapse onto the sofa, soda can in hand, and relax. How long had it been since Rei had actually sat down without having a task to do? He couldn't remember, but it felt good on his back and feet to recline on the couch and veg. He was so at peace, he didn't even notice the mischievous little blonde sneak by him.

In fact, it wasn't until Rei finally rose to go to the bathroom that he spotted Nagisa on his bed. The door, just barely cracked, yielded enough viewing area to see the younger boy, furiously pumping himself on his bed, his spare hand clenching the bedspread and his head thrown back in pleasure. Rei swallowed hard, his desire to go anywhere else stalled. Since when was Nagisa so kinky? So in need to release that he'd jerk himself off, and in Rei's house no less? Sure, since they'd known each other for years, Nagisa often stayed with Rei, even electing to use it as his home address. Hell Rei even cleaned out the spare room for him. But the thought of Nagisa there in Rei's residence, under his own roof, so desperate and horny that he was now clutching himself for dear life, made Rei's mind fog.

He opened the door, and marched straight for the little blonde, whose eyes shot up in horror, and wrapped his own large hand around Nagisa's warm length. His breath escaped in a shallow gasp, and his smaller hands rose to Rei's shoulders.

"R-Rei-c-chan," Nagisa choked, his torso shaking as Rei leaned over him, his glasses falling dangerously low on his nose.

"I never knew you needed this, Nagisa," Rei whispered. "If I had known, I would have complied long ago."

"Ah, Rei-chan!" Nagisa squealed, his face rising from embarrassment to joy. "Ah, please, just… keep doing that!"

Rei was all but happy to comply. He continued to stroke Nagisa strongly, the strong member of the strong swimmer twitching in pleasure. Rei eventually lowered himself and latched onto his length, sucking strongly while swirling his tongue about him. Nagisa's breathing reached a new high and he came out strongly, the sweet, sticky fluid filling up Rei's mouth and dripping down his cheek.

"Oh Rei-chan," Nagisa sang. Rei smirked triumphantly, and stood up, watching the blonde heave heavily under his shirt. He was about to leave—to be honest, he had a problem of his own to deal with now, and preferred to keep his dominance over Nagisa strong—when the boy grabbed his belt loop and pulled the tall boy down to his bed, straddling him as he undid his pants and pulled his throbbing hard on out into the cold air.

"Ah, I knew you'd be big," Nagisa cheered. Rei attempted to shove him off and leave, until Nagisa plopped his own mouth onto the hardened length and went to work. Rei threw away every desire to leave; Nagisa was just too fantastic. He worked long and hard, and then short and quick, giving Rei little time to adjust to new tactics. He was close to his climax when he pushed the blonde off, and held him closely.

"We're gonna do this one right," he whispered huskily into Nagisa's ear, sending shivers up the younger boy's spine. He pulled off Nagisa's shirt, and then his own, and while he dealt with his pants, Nagisa followed, his face elated as he nearly jumped up and down. "Why are you so jittery?" Rei asked, a little annoyed.

"I've always wanted to do this with you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa sang as he slid his boxers to his knees and stood at attention for Rei. Rei smirked at Nagisa's acceptance, and pushed him down onto his back. Already after his release, Nagisa was up and ready again, causing a faint line of sweat to build on his temple. As Rei prepared for his entrance, Nagisa held up a shaky hand. "Rei-chan, I think this will hurt…"

"Oh," Rei was staggered a bit by Nagisa's anxiety, although he soon found Nagisa pointing to his bedside table. Rei opened the drawer and blushed when he found a squishy looking bottle. He pulled it out, and concluded it to be lubricant. "Where'd you get this?"

"Mako-chan gave it to me," Nagisa blushed, his eyes narrowed mischievously. "He said he always knew we'd end up like he and Haru-chan."

"Remind me to thank him and punch him in the face," Rei grumbled as he slathered the cold goo onto his member, and then around Nagisa's entrance. He inserted a finger, which made Nagisa's whole body quiver, and added another quickly before thrusting himself in.

They both stopped, and their breathing hitched at the pure feeling of it all. Had this really happened? Just a few minutes ago, they had been ignoring each other subconsciously, and now they were here, having sex like two horny school kids. Frankly, that thought just turned Rei on more.

He began to thrust more, to which Nagisa went silent beyond the few groans and screams he could utter. They were both rock hard, and Rei grabbed hold of Nagisa's length, pumping him in time with his own thrusts, sending the boy back and forth on his back, and his hair fell about his face like an innocent little boy.

"_Fuck_," Rei groaned, his hips smashing roughly against Nagisa's pelvis. Nagisa's cries were growing more frantic now, and the way he was biting his lip, Rei was afraid it may bleed. His vision blurred a bit as his glasses fell, but he elected to ignore it, he was too damn close. However, his view came back as Nagisa pushed them back up his nose, smiling a cute, sexy-driven smile that sent Rei over the edge. He came fast and hot right into Nagisa's ass, riding out his orgasm while still pumping Nagisa. He too reached his climax, and spilled out so quickly it coated his chest in it, and even some of Rei's. The two collapsed onto the bed then, so tired they could go to sleep, and Rei felt the pain in his back fade away.

"Nagisa," he said eventually, setting his forehead against the blonde's. "Why were you so horny that you couldn't even shut your door to masturbate?" Nagisa giggled and placed a kiss on Rei's nose, which shocked him almost to tears, he grabbed Nagisa's face and kissed him deeply; he hadn't even kissed Nagisa when he made love to him.

"Oh, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, a sarcastic little smile growing on his lips. "If only you knew; I do this every day! How could I not, what living with you." Rei smiled at that little compliment, and held the sweaty teen closer.

"Then I'll make it a habit to drop by more often."


End file.
